For The Mission Of Course
by Argo0
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are assigned to seduce Sofia Stepanova and retrieve the smart bullets. This is one mission they will definitely give their all. Charah plus one.


_**WARNING: **This stories contains mature scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, please leave now._

AN: Here's an idea I've had floating around for a while and seeing as i have a bit of time before i have to start looking for a new job, I figured I write as much as possible, because chances are when i start working again, but motivation to write fanfiction will vanish again. Also this story contains many references to Chuck and Sarah having sex with other people. Please note that these references are done in the name of humour and not angst.

But anyway, let me know what you think of this story in the reviews, and feel free to send requests or ideas in regards to some of my other upcoming stories.

Hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Agent Bartowski, Agent Walker this is your mission; you will go to Milan, locate Ms. Stepanova, seduce her and-"

"SHOTGUN."

General Diane Beckman glared at the two agents in question who had interrupted her with their simultaneous declaration. Colonel John Casey, the only other occupant in the room, couldn't help but groan, as he awaited the inevitable argument between the couple. As for Chuck and Sarah, they had turned from the picture of the beautiful blonde model on the television screens to defiantly stare at each other. "It's my turn for the seduction mission, Chuck," Sarah declared, ignoring the other people in the room.

"What," Chuck said, and after doing some quick maths continued. "No I'm pretty sure it's my turn."

"No it's not. Remember you had that threesome with that blonde and red head in Rome."

"Ok that doesn't count for two reasons. Firstly, that was after the mission so it doesn't count as a seduction mission and secondly, that threesome was with you and Carina."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Of course I did, very much so in fact. Pretty sure I said as much in Rome as well. But it still doesn't count, and even if it did, pretty sure it'd still be my turn. Remember you had to seduce that German guy in Frankfurt about a week later. The one you said was and I quote 'really hot'."

"Urg why'd you have to remind me about that? The guy was pretty hot but he sure as hell didn't deliver. Honestly that had been the most unsatisfying night of my life, and I dated Bryce Larkin. And anyway guys shouldn't count," Sarah said, pouting at her boyfriend.

"What? Why not?" Chuck queried in protest.

"For so many reasons. For starters, most of the seduction missions we get are for guys, and because you're not bi, I automatically have to do them. And not to mention that it's always hit and miss with how attractive they are. Remember that old guy in Buenos Aires. Urg. And even the hot ones are too focused on their own pleasure to be any good in the sack. Pretty sure you've ruined me for all other men babe."

"That's not always true, at least about the attractiveness thing. Remember that battle axe I slept with in Marrakesh?"

"Oh come on Chuck, she wasn't that bad. Her nose was crooked and had a really nasty scar on her cheek but other than that, she was fine. And she had a really nice rack."

"Yeah," Chuck said wistfully.

"Besides, if we don't include guys and discount that time in Rome, then it's still my turn. Remember that underage daughter of that Chinese mob boss in Hong Kong?"

"She wasn't underage!"

"She was seventeen, babe."

"Age of consent in Hong Kong is 16, she was legal. And besides, she came to my hotel room wearing practically nothing. If you had been in my position, you would have done the same thing," Chuck defended.

"Yeah probably," Sarah conceded. "Although I have to admit, she really turned out to be a sex kitten, didn't she. It really surprised me when she begged you to fuck her in the as-"

"ENOUGH," screeched the tiny general, causing the two agents to jump in surprise. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"This happens every time ma'am," complained Casey, before he winced at how whiny he sounded. "Every time we get a seduction mission these two argue about who gets to take it. It was great when Bartowski had quit, at least then I didn't have to listen to them argue about who fucked who and where during the last one."

"Hey," Chuck suddenly exclaimed triumphantly before turning back to his girlfriend. "That's right, I'd forgotten about that. That means there are probably loads of guys and girls you slept with for the mission, meaning that I'm still behind."

"It wasn't that many," Sarah defended weakly, although she was cut off by Casey's groan.

"Every single damn time General," Casey said, wincing again at his whining. "Be thankful they haven't started talking about the time with the French guy and his two sisters on the Mediterranean," he added with a shudder.

Beckman eyed her subordinates, but preferred to ignore the wistful looks that had appeared on Chuck and Sarah's faces. Apparently Casey's comment had brought up fond memories which she in no way wanted to be made privy to. Instead she chose to bring the mission briefing back on track. "To make this simple agents, both of you will be seducing Ms Stepanova," she said, ignoring the way the couple perked up at the news.

The tiny general brought up several of images of their mark, the Russian model Sofia Stepanova engaged in various sexual activities with several different couples, all of whom appeared to be married. "As you can see, Ms Stepanova seems to have a fondness for engaging with married couples. Therefore, Agents Bartowski and Walker will be posing as Charles and Sarah Carmichael, a married couple who are in Milan because of Fashion Week," Beckman said, the pleased look appearing on Sarah's face concerning the tiny general.

"You know what that means Chuck," the blonde said excitedly. "It means a threesome."

Although certainly unopposed to the idea of a threesome with his hot girlfriend and the stunning super model, he wasn't exactly giddy about it either. "Sarah, sweetie," he began, trying to calm his overexcitable girlfriend in the presence of their superior. "We had a threesome the other night with Alex-"

"What?" came Casey's short and sharp snarl, cutting off Chuck, who suddenly looked nervous.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she stopped Casey getting the wrong idea. "He means Alex Forrest, not your daughter," she said, calming the other man down. "She was in town last weekend and we caught up."

This placated Casey, although he still glared at the couple, attempting to dissuade them from even thinking about seducing his daughter. Sarah had already figured it was best if he never learn of the times she had already spent in their bed. "Yeah but we almost never get to have a threesome for the missions," Sarah said, enjoying the idea having sex with Stepanova and Chuck at the same time. "It'll be fun. Protecting our country and banging a blonde to do it."

Beckman sensed it was time to leave before she was treated to any more pieces of unwanted intelligence. "You have you're mission; go to Milan, seduce Stepanova and retrieve the smart bullets," with that said Beckman about turned and left Castle's briefing room to attend to matter upstairs in the store.

As Casey stalked off, Sarah turned to her boyfriend. "Well sweetie," she said in a flirty tone. "Let's go seduce a super model, shall we?"

* * *

"Oh darling, let me introduce you to my new friend Sofia," Sarah practically purred as her 'husband' approached, the woman in question chuckled lightly as she brought her hand to shake Chuck's.

"Hello Charles, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said in her heavily accented voice, giggling as Chuck did the gentlemanly thing and kissed her outstretched hand. "Your wife was told me many things about you."

Their seduction plan was simple. Wait in the bar that was hosting the latest Fashion Week party for Sofia to arrive, and then have Sarah approach her and start up a casual conversation. Eventually, Sarah would bemoan about the fact that she and her husband had yet to find a suitable play mate and it was their last night in Milan before business forced them back to the states. Naturally that peaked Sofia's interest. Now it was time for Sofia to meet Sarah's charming husband, Charles Carmichael and close the deal. "Only good things I hope," Chuck said suavely, admiring how his girlfriend looked in the strapless blue cocktail dress and how Sofia looked in the familiar silver sequin dress.

The two women giggled again. "Let's just say that I am very intrigued to learn more about you, Charles," Sofia said huskily.

Pretending to be confused about what she was talking about Chuck turned to Sarah, who elaborated. "I was just telling Sofia here that it's our last night in Milan," she told her husband in a sorrowful tone. "And that I won't be able to pay you back for coming with me this year."

"Yes I must admit Charles, I find it strange that a man would be so eager to accompany his wife to Fashion Week. Are you interested in fashion yourself," Sofia questioned Chuck.

"Honestly, no," Chuck said simply, going through their cover story, which honestly wasn't that much of a cover. "I mean no offense to you Ms Stepanova, but frankly I find little interest in fashion shows. However, the love of my life loves them, and I would do anything to make her happy."

Sarah smiled at him, a smile that was completely honest. Although what he said was for the cover, it was nothing but the absolute truth. "And I would do anything to make you happy darling," she said, bringing a hand to gently caress his cheek. She then turned back to Sofia with a sexy smirk. "Sofia, would you help me make my husband happy tonight."

Sofia, who had grown bored during their romantic exchange quickly perked up. "Of course Sarah," she agreed, returning the other blonde's grin. "It would be my _pleasure_ to make your last night in Milan… memorable. Shall we retire to my hotel room?"

As Sofia began walking away from the bar and leading her two companions to her hotel room, Chuck and Sarah couldn't help but grin at each other. Too easy.

* * *

Once the trio were alone in the elevator, Chuck found himself pinned to the pinned by a very aggressive super model, who proceeded to force her tongue down his throat. His 'wife' was chuckling to the side as she watched the two other occupants aggressively make out. She watched as Chuck lowered his hands to Sofia's tight ass and started kneading it. Sarah couldn't help the small shiver as she recalled how good Chuck's hands felt on her own ass, or on any other part of her body really.

Sarah continued to watch them until the elevator had a noise signally that it had arrived at the correct floor. Reluctantly Chuck and Sofia broke away and the three of them walked away from the elevator and towards Sofia's hotel room, with Chuck walking between the two women with a hand on each ass. Sofia quickly opened up the door to her room as they arrived, quickly ushering in her companions for the evening.

Once inside, no time was wasted. "Take a seat Charles," Sofia purred, leading Chuck to sit on the bed. "Watch while I savour the taste of your wife's lips."

The super model drew Sarah into her arms, their lips instantly finding each other's. The two women moaned into each other's mouths as their hands roamed the other's body, caressing and gliding, enjoying the feel of skin and cloth. Sofia brought her hands to undo the zip of Sarah's strapless blue cocktail dress and let the garment fall gracelessly to the ground, revealing Sarah's perfect tits and toned body, clad in nothing but a purple thong, which Sofia soon divested of as well.

However, it was when Sarah went to undo the clasp of Sofia's own silver sequin dress that Chuck noted something off. Instead of allowing Sarah to reciprocate the undressing, Sofia quickly grabbed the agent's hands. "I shall be right back," she said lustfully, but both Chuck and Sarah detected an edge of hostility laced beneath her words.

The super model gracefully walked off to her walk in wardrobe, and in her absence, Sarah and Chuck looked at each other, both wondering why the weapons dealer would not allow Sarah to remove her dress. Their suspicions were put aside for the time being however when Sofia returned from her wardrobe, wearing nothing but a sultry smirk and displaying her toned body to the couple before her. She took Sarah by the hand and led her over to the spacious bed that Chuck was sitting on. Both women knelt in front of the man, as Sofia began undoing his belt. "Let's see if your wife's boast about you manhood are true," she said haughtily.

Chuck had no concern about that. When luring another woman into a threesome, Sarah would deliberately downplay his size, both to ensure there was no disappointment, but also for some reason, Sarah enjoyed the surprised look on women's faces when they realised how much her man was packing. Sure enough, Sofia's arrogance turned to shock as she lowered his boxers and was almost hit in the face by Chuck's impressive nine inch erection. "Oh my," she gasped at the size.

"Impressive isn't it," Sarah said smugly, before grasping the penis and brought it towards her lips. "Trust me; it tastes as good as it looks."

Without waiting for any further encouragement, Sarah took her 'husband's' cock in her mouth and began to enthusiastically suck on it. Her man couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips from her actions, nor could he withhold the second moan when Sofia placed her mouth on his balls. The two women worked on their appropriated sections of Chuck's genitalia, occasionally switching. Sofia moaned in appreciation as she took him into her mouth for the first time, savouring his scent and the flavour of his manhood. "Damn that feels good," Chuck sighed, weaving his fingers through the two heads of blonde hair as the two well-practiced mouths serviced him.

Chuck couldn't help but groan in disappointment as Sofia removed her mouth from his phallus. "I think that shall do for the mean time," she said, stroking his member, all the while Chuck was wishing she would shut up and put her mouth back where it belonged. "We can't have you blowing too early, can we?"

Sarah wanted to defend her man against the insinuation that he lacked stamina, especially when she frequently experienced the contrary, but for the sake of the mission, they needed to give Sofia a little bit of control. Still, it meant that Sarah had to make that bitch pay. "I think we should put on a bit of a show for my dear husband, don't you think," Sarah purred, as she and Sofia got off of their knees. "Before he fucks us with that monster cock of his."

"Mmm, yes I think we shall," Sofia hummed, moaning at the thought of being impaled by the flesh rod in front of her.

Sarah took Sofia by the hand and led her onto the bed, moving behind her 'husband', who turned around to ensure he didn't miss any of the show. Sarah then lay down on the bed and motioned Sofia to lie on top of her. Understanding what the other blonde had in mind, the super model moved her head towards Sarah's crotch and placed her own pussy near the other woman's mouth. The two women wasted no time in devouring each other, using their tongues and lips to pleasure the other. Soon the room was filled with the moans and slurps of the two beauties.

Chuck, who had relieved himself of his clothing, just sat there Indian style, watching his girlfriend and their mark eat each other out. It was a sight that he had seen many times before, and knowing how insatiable Sarah was, a sight that he would see many times in the future. Yet he never got tired of watching his beautiful girlfriend pleasure and be pleasured by other women they picked up. He continued to sit there, watching the show before him in a state of arousal, patiently waiting for his time to re-join them.

Sarah couldn't stop the moan as Sofia feasted on her cunt. Apparently this woman had been well-versed in the art of cunnilingus, because she made Sarah squirm with well-practiced ease, although she seemed to be pleasantly surprised when the CIA agent gave as good as she got. Sarah was determined to not let this bitch get the best of her, and turned it into a competition to make the other woman come first, one that Sofia seemed more than happy to join in.

Using their tongues, lips and fingers, the two women used every trick they possessed in their extensive repertoire of techniques to bring pleasure to the female body. Sofia used mostly her fingers, her deft digits exploring the depths of the Sarah's flower with great speed and deadly accuracy. Sarah on the other hand combined her tongue to stimulate Sofia's clit while her fingers probed into the model's pussy, mirroring her own movements. However, when Sarah inserted a single digit into the other blonde's asshole, Sofia was unable to hold out. "Oh my god," she shrieked into Sarah's womanhood as she came, her juices spilling onto Sarah's face.

Sarah lapped up the nectar released by Sofia, savouring the taste of her victory. As the model began to calm down and return to eating out Sarah, not wishing to be out done, the CIA agent waved over her boyfriend to position himself behind the other woman. Knowing what she had in mind, Chuck kneeled behind Sofia, lining up his rock hard cock with her pussy, right above Sarah's face. Without giving any warning to the blonde currently eating out his girlfriend, he ploughed forward, prompting another scream from Sofia. "Holy fuck," she cried as she pulled away from Sarah's vagina, her tight walls being stretched by the massive member. "Fuck… you're filling me up… so good."

While she was always pleased to hear to boyfriend reducing another slut to a stuttering mess, Sarah wasn't about to let Sofia off that easily. "I didn't say you could stop bitch," she said a little too aggressively. "Get back to eating my pussy or I may have to have my husband stop fucking you."

Her threat seemed to work quite well, as Sofia dove into Sarah's pussy with renewed enthusiasm, causing the blonde agent to moan in ecstasy. Chuck on the other hand began to really pound Sofia, holding her hips and quickly built up speed with each thrust, each one marked by a loud groan from the model he was fucking, her pussy still sensitive from the previous orgasm. "Oh please, Charles, fuck me harder," she pleaded, before a disgruntled Sarah shoved her face back into her crotch.

Chuck's movements in the super model continued to pick up speed as she began moving her hips to further her own pleasure, and soon Sarah aided to the pleasure giving, using her mouth to lick and suck where Chuck and Sofia were joined, and intensifying the pleasure felt by both people. She would alternative between licking and sucking on Sofia's clitoris before giving similar treatment to Chuck's scrotum. For Sofia, the pleasure soon became too much. She was no stranger to well-endowed men, but the cock currently inside of her was quickly sending her over the edge, exhilarating her with every thrust. The actions of the man's wife on her clit furthered her ecstasy, and triggered another powerful orgasm, far stronger than her previous one. "Ahhhh," Sofia screamed into Sarah's crotch, her walls clenching around the piece of meat inside her as she came hard.

For Chuck, the tightening of her orgasming pussy coaxed his own climax from him. "Fuck, I'm… uh… coming," he announced as he gave one final thrust and emptied his balls inside of the super model.

As Chuck's seed flowed into her, it produced another, smaller orgasm from Sofia, which while not as strong as the previous two, was still enough to send the super model into an ecstasy induced coma, causing her to collapse on the blonde beneath her. Sarah couldn't help the growl as Sofia stopped supporting her own weight as well as stopping of her. As Chuck pulled out his softening phallus, he helped his girlfriend move the unconscious super model to the other side of the bed. "Are you ok Sarah," he asked, her growl causing concern.

"That bitch didn't make me come," she pouted angrily as she got off her back and sat up right.

Although it was clear that she was pissed, Chuck loved how adorable she looked. Moving to sit on the side of the bed, he pulled his irked girlfriend side. "We can't have the love of my life going unsatisfied, now can we?" he said to her with a smile, which made Sarah feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"No we can't," Sarah said in a determined tone. "And once I've cleaned you're cock of that slut's cum, you're going to fuck me, and fuck me hard, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Chuck confirmed with a grin, one that Sarah returned before she leaned over from her 'husband's' side and lowered her mouth on to his cum covered cock.

Sarah savoured the taste of her boyfriend's member, the combination of his flavour and Sofia's juices was quite pleasant, although given her current attitude towards the other blonde at that moment, that was probably the nicest thing she was going to say for a while about the currently sleeping woman. Still, Sarah didn't let it deter her from one of her favourite things in the world, and devotedly began cleaning her boyfriend with her mouth. She loved the way he groaned when she took him all the way down her throat, a noteworthy feat given how large he was, and she also loved the way his fingers would gently entwine themselves in her hair, not grabbing her and fucking her face like most men would, but just letting her know that he was there. That being said, she wasn't necessary adverse to Chuck fucking her face. "That's it Sarah," Chuck hummed in pleasure. "Clean my cock so I can fuck you with it."

Her mouth felt so fantastic on him, gently sucking the flesh inside her gullet while her soft hands massaged what she couldn't get it in, which thanks to almost constant practice, wasn't much. Deciding that Chuck was clean enough, and too eager for his cock to be inside her to be persuaded otherwise, Sarah removed her mouth from her boyfriend's penis, releasing the now reviewed and saliva slick flesh rod. She quickly left her position next to Chuck and threw a leg over his own, straddling his waist and proceeded to line herself up with his erect manhood. Too horny to pace herself, she impaled herself onto his cock, forcing as much of her nerd into her as possible, causing both of them to moan loudly. "Oh fuck," she cried, relishing the familiar yet no less exhilarating. "Oh god I've missed this."

"Missed this?" Chuck couldn't help but question with a cheeky grin as he placed his hands on her firm rear. "We had sex… uh… in our hotel room barely two hours ago. And then… ohh… we had sex twice in the shower before… mmm… we went to the bar. And that's not counting… the five times… we had sex… ahh… on the flight over."

Sarah couldn't help but blush, both from their exertions and Chuck's commentary. "You know me babe," she moaned as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend to help steady herself. "If it's been… ahh… an hour since you've… last fucked me… oh god… then it's been too long. Now shut up… and fuck me... oh fuck… you fucking stud."

Chuck couldn't have disobeyed even if he wanted to, especially when Sarah decided to reinforce her 'shut up' command by moving her hands to the side of his face and smashing her lips against his, their tongues doing their familiar dance as their bodies moved together with the purpose of mutual gratification. Sarah moaned into the kiss quite heavily as Chuck's thrusts meet her own, instinctively knowing exactly what buttons to push and when.

She had said many times that Chuck had ruin her for other men, but it wasn't until her first seduction mission after they got together did she realise how true that statement was. Chuck took time to get to know her personally, and took even more time to learn what she enjoyed in bed. Almost no other guy bothered to find out what she liked or didn't, most only using her body for their own pleasure. It also helped that he had a really big cock, a fact that she was currently being reminded of as her boyfriend's giant piece of man meat continued to piston in and out of her, working upon the built up frustration caused by the now comatose super model.

Chuck it seemed was also close to climaxing, a fact that he broke their kiss to announce. "Shit Sarah, I'm… ah… going to come," he grunted, continuing to pound his lover as he approached the edge.

"Fuck… me… too… babe," Sarah stammered, her pleasure overpowering her ability to speak. "Fuck… MEEEEEEEE"

With a simultaneous cry, the two spies came with each other, Sarah drenching her boyfriend's cock with her sweet nectar while Chuck erupted inside her, painting her insides white with his come. The movements of the blonde's hips began to slow, riding out her orgasm and trying to prolong the sensation for as long as possible. As both of them came down from their high, they settled down, their movements ceasing altogether as they just sat there, Sarah comfortably sitting in Chuck's lap and rested her head on his shoulder, still connected by the softening member.

For several moments they remained there, just enjoying each other's presence and the feeling of the other person against their own body. Finally, Chuck gently nudged Sarah with the shoulder she had her head on. "Come on Sarah," he whispered softly. "Now that we've dealt with the important stuff, it's time to get to work."

Sarah gave a disappointed moan as he assisted her getting off of his lap, his penis easily sliding out of the blonde's womanhood. "Mmm, if we have to," she complained as she slipped on her panties while Chuck pulled up his boxers. "But when we get home I want some snuggling, followed by more sex."

Chuck couldn't help but give a short laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way Sarah," he said lovingly, earning him an adoring smile from his girlfriend.

After getting the rest of their cloths back on, they briefly checked over the rest of the room in case they missed something before the couple made their way to the super models walk in wardrobe, where they located the safe. Using the Intersect, Chuck made short work of the safe's lock and found inside the smart bullets that they had been tasked to find. However, as he handed the objective to Sarah, he noticed something odd. The dress that Sofia had worn that night had been placed back into her suitcase, rather than being hanged up in the wardrobe with the rest of her cloths. Wordlessly, Chuck walked over to the model's suitcase and picked up the garment. He gave it a once over and found nothing overly wrong with it, yet his instincts were telling him there was something up with this dress. Then a thought hit him. "Hey Sarah," he spoke softly to his girlfriend to grab her attention. "Wasn't this the dress that Sofia was wearing when she shot that agent?"

Sarah eyed the dress in her boyfriend's hand before her eyes widened with confusion. "Why would she wear the same dress twice when she has a whole wardrobe full of clothing," she wondered aloud, her own suspicions about the dress forming.

"No idea," he said, rubbing his chin. "Think we should take it anyway, just in case?"

Sarah nodded. "It could be something unrelated, and could be just a weird quirk of Sofia's," she said, before getting a nasty grin. "Of course if we do take and it turns out to be nothing, then it means I get to keep it. That'll show that bitch for not making me come!"

Chuck laughed as he handed it to Sarah. "And you'll look amazing in it," he told her, admiring her form when she removed her own dress for the second time that night and slipped on the sequin dress.

"Not to mention how good I'll look out of it," she said cheekily to her boyfriend, sending him a saucy wink.

* * *

"So how'd the mission go," Casey asked when he arrived for their debriefing and sat down at the table with the Chuck and Sarah.

"Meh it was ok," Sarah said with a shrug. "She was good with her tongue but she was a bit selfish though."

"Yeah but she wasn't as bad as that MILF in Sydney," Chuck stated, his girlfriend nodding in agreement. "Remember how she basically refused to touch you in any way, shape or form until she had at least three orgasms?"

Casey growled in frustration. "I meant about the smart bullets you morons," he scowled at them, their grins letting him know they knew exactly what they were doing. "I couldn't give a crap about you're deviant sex lives."

Sarah opened her mouth to response, yet before she could form any words, Beckman walked into Castle's meeting room. "Agents Walker, Bartowski," she said with slightly less steel in her voice. "Good job in Milan. The smart bullets you retrieved from the safe were the legitimate product, however they had their guidance chip removed and were therefore useless. Fortunately, your suspicions about Ms Stepanova's dress proved to be on the money and the guidance chips were actually hidden among the sequins. So all in all an excellent job agents."

"Thank you General," the two agents in question echoes simultaneously.

With a final nod of approval, Beckman left as quickly as she had arrived, leaving Team Bartowski to their own devices. Grabbing Chuck's hand, Sarah pulled him up from his seat and began dragging him towards the door. "Come on stud, you still owe me some sex to make up for that stupid bitch," she said to her grinning boyfriend. "And if we hurry, we might be able to have a quickie with Ellie before Devon comes home."

Chuck provided no resistance to Sarah, gladly willing to follow whatever plans she had in store for them that night. The lover's exited the underground based in a hurry, leaving a scowling colonel in his sit, as he attempted to find his happy place and not think what those two morons would be doing with the moron's sister. "I really hate those two perverts," he mumbled to himself, wondering vaguely if he had enough scotch left.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
